<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russet Brown Eyes by SoullessCreatures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061293">Russet Brown Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures'>SoullessCreatures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Could’ve Happened [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, Clumsiness, Crushes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emma Swan Raises Henry Mills, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Online Classes, Regal Believer, Sassy Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Teacher Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Time Skips, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this one is dedicated to my bestie ana (@parrillasgf on twitter &amp; here too)</p><p>it’s not really ouat related except for the characters, but it’s based on this prompt of @/anotherouatw on twitter:</p><p>“Teacher Regina waiting for her students to connect after their lunch break and not realizing Henry left his computer on and his mom is looking at her.”</p><p>also credits to ana for helping me out with proofreading and the great idea for the ending !!</p><p>i did what i could and ana stayed up w/ me for SO long sooo i hope you’ll like it !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Could’ve Happened [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Russet Brown Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillasgf/gifts">parrillasgf</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon ma hurry up”, Henry said, “my online class with Miss Mills continues in 10 minutes, I can’t be late to that.”<br/>
His voice was high pitched and hasty as he took a last bite off his weekly Monday-sandwich.</p><p>“Yeah well kid, maybe if you could finally learn to make your bed when you get up, I wouldn’t have to do it now,” Emma sighed, “it’s literally just folding your blankets open and fluffing up your pillows you know, it only takes 30 seconds of your time.”</p><p>“I know”, the 11 year old murmured before feeling a hand messing up his hair. He turned around to complain to his mother but she had already ran off to the stairs.</p><p>“You better be in your room in 2 minutes!”, he heard the blonde yell while she skipped up the staircase to Henry’s room.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>“He’ll never learn”, she shook her head and walked over to his messy bed.<br/>
A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over to his desk that was placed in front of his bed, his laptop was planted on the desk with his online class’ meeting still open.<br/>
Emma could see herself move but figured it wasn’t a problem since her son’s lesson didn’t begin for another 10 minutes and she didn’t see anyone else on the screen.</p><p>So she flung open his blankets before straightening the fitted sheets and fluffing up the pillows he had laid on. It was really only 30 seconds of work, she thought.<br/>
Looking around in his room, the woman saw herself on the laptop again, standing there in her white tank top, noticing her flushed cheeks from doing everything so brisk.<br/>
And she sighed once more when she noticed that Henry hadn’t even bothered to open up his window to let in some fresh air. With her full force she shoved the glass up and breathed in the spring air right before turning around again.<br/>
The blonde looked at the laptop once more, this time just to see how many minutes Henry had before his class would continue. She took a step closer to the device to be able to read the small digits, and she was still partly in front of the camera when someone else appeared on the screen. She quickly jumped back, thinking she was off screen while she wasn’t, not completely.</p><p>“This must be his teacher”, Emma whispered to herself as she leaned in to take a closer look at the woman.<br/>
The woman sniffed, making Emma reach the conclusion that Henry's microphone was probably on too, but that was quickly forgotten when her attention drew to Henry’s teacher again.<br/>
She was looking down, probably at her phone, but she had this very dark brown hair, a little longer than shoulder length and it curled perfectly.<br/>
The blonde bit her lip softly at the sight of the teacher running her hand through her own locks and flicking a strand of it between her fingers.<br/>
Then she noticed the red painted nails with the matching color of lipstick right before noticing something above her upper lip. She wasn’t quite able to catch what it was and wanted to take a closer look, very carefully, but tripped over one of Henry’s shoes and planted herself right in front of the camera by accident.<br/>
The brunette woman on the other side detected a movement and a stumbling sound on her screen and looked up only to see a blonde struggling to keep her balance.<br/>
And Emma finally caught the teacher’s eyes, russet brown with a speck of golden reflection caused by sunlight. They stared at her through the big glasses that were resting on the tip of her nose and the blonde froze. Not knowing what to say, she just let her own eyes travel down the brunette’s face and found that the thing above her lips was a scar, now all she could do was let out a soft gasp and keep herself frozen once again.<br/>
The woman on the other side of her screen started to move, her red lips curled up softly as her eyebrows raised at the same time and the most perfect smile appeared as she kindly spoke<br/>
“Hello.”</p><p>Emma wanted to answer but it took her a while to process this was happening, she opened her mouth and shook her head to get herself back to earth again. Then Henry ran in and it felt as if a block of lead had crashed into her and brought her mind back to reality.</p><p>“Ma, are you finished, Miss Mills is going to be back any-“, his feet abruptly stopped when he saw his mother startling and his teacher amusingly smiling on screen.<br/>
“Oh, hi”, he waved shyly at his teacher before whispering to his mom,<br/>
"What are you doing, you’re standing right in the middle of the screen, you’re going to embarrass me.” </p><p>Quickly he tried to push Emma out of the way while his voice sounded even more high pitched than usual.<br/>
“Sorry, kid. I was just.." , her sentence faded as she pointed to different things among the shoe which she tripped on.<br/>
“Stop embarrassing me”, he mumbled before pushing his mother again.<br/>
Emma nodded and looked at the screen on which she could see the teacher grin at the whole scene playing out in front of her.<br/>
Henry gave her another push, she was almost off camera now and she took one last glance at the brunette.<br/>
“Goodbye, Miss..?” the brunette said, hoping to receive a last name since she wasn’t sure if Henry Swan got his last name from his mother or his father, though she was uncertain if the boy even had a father figure.</p><p>And instead of answering “Swan”, Emma blurted out: “Henry’s mother”, causing her son to slap his hand to his forehead.</p><p>Emma heard his teacher chuckle. “Alright then, goodbye Miss Henry’s Mother”, a raspy voice escaped the red lips before the blonde heard a giggle once more, and she was in awe of it all.<br/>
She finally left the room, not knowing what had come to her. She shook her head one more time, faintly hearing Henry's muttered apologies to his teacher and she decided to downstairs to tidy up and just erase what happened from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>After his lesson was over, Henry came downstairs, immediately raising an eyebrow to his mother who was doing the dishes.</p><p>“What?”, Emma asked.</p><p>“You made a fool out of yourself and out of me, ma”, Henry sighed.</p><p>“I didn’t make a fool out of myself,” she protested but her son wasn’t having any of it, “Well not that you saw at least”, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the dishes.<br/>
“She seems kind, though”, the blonde looked over her shoulder at Henry.</p><p>He nodded, “Miss Mills always is”.</p><p>“So when do you have her classes?”</p><p>“Every day except for Friday”</p><p>“Hmmm”, Emma hummed, and continued to scrub the plates while having the image of the teacher smiling at her with sparkly eyes and brownish glasses, stuck in her head.</p><p>And the image continued to get stuck in Emma’s head. Well, to be fair, it had never even left at all.</p><p>It was Thursday now, and Emma had managed to find excuses to go in and out of Henry’s room for the past week just to get another glance at the brunette.</p><p>She had gone inside, randomly picking up some of the clothes he left on his bed, or just to bring him a snack. Henry was slightly annoyed by it sometimes because he knew Miss Mills could see his mom, she was embarrassing him all over again.</p><p>And today was his last lesson for the week with the brunette, and Emma saw this as a change to admire her beauty one more time before the week would come to an end.<br/>
So when she heard that raspy voice coming from Henry’s room, the blonde shot up immediately and prepared a hot chocolate with cinnamon for her son, his favorite drink.</p><p>She walked upstairs, careful not to spill any of the hot drink and silently entered his room. She walked up to him and stood behind him. “Kid”, she whispered, thinking he had heard her enter the room, but he hadn’t.<br/>
And that became clear when a gasp escaped his mouth and he lifted an arm, bumping into his mother’s arm, causing half of the warm chocolate to spill over her body.<br/>
And all of the sudden the room was silent, the teacher had stopped talking as she looked at what was happening, but neither Henry nor Emma realized.</p><p>“I’m sorry, ma”, Henry said after getting out of his chair and seeing what he had done, his high pitched voice sounded like he was on the verge of crying.</p><p>“Henry, don’t cry now, it’s no big deal, it’s just a shirt. See, it’s not even that much”, she told him and took a step forward into the light for Henry to see it wasn’t as bad as he thought.</p><p>Her hand caressed the small boy’s cheek quickly to assure him it was alright, and when she put the mug with the leftover cocoa in it, she saw the Zoom-meeting and realized the whole class had seen it.<br/>
But Emma didn’t really care about a bunch of 11 year old strangers, what she did care about was the brunette teacher.<br/>
If the blonde didn’t know any better she would say the other woman was scanning her body right now, the cocoa had made her white shirt see-through and her dark green bra was definitely visible. The brown eyes didn’t leave her quick, in fact they lingered on her body for another few seconds before looking into Emma’s eyes again for as far as it was possible.</p><p>For the second time this week Emma froze again, not knowing what to say, until the teacher spoke: “You better get that shirt off right now and slowly rub the stain with some water, soap and a cloth, Miss Henry’s Mother”, she smirked, “or you’ll get stains.”</p><p>“Right”, Emma nodded, “sorry”, she whispered before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>Henry was still sitting at his desk an hour later, but his class was ending now. He was about to step out of the meeting as he heard his name being said.</p><p>“Henry?”, Miss Mills asked him.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked shyly, already imagining the trouble he's in for what happened earlier.</p><p>“Is your mother around?”</p><p>The boy nodded before giving his teacher a confused look, “am I in trouble for the cocoa accident?”</p><p>“No, don’t worry about it honey, I would just like to talk to your mom for a second. If you could go get her for me?”</p><p>“Okay”, he nodded and ran out of his room downstairs to Emma.</p><p>“Ma?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“She wants to speak to you, Miss Mills, she’s waiting for you”, Henry was nervous, Emma could tell by the way he was rubbing his arms.</p><p>“Ah shit, am I going to get lectured or something..”, Emma whispered to herself before smiling to her son, “alright kiddo, you wait here I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She gave Henry a chaste kiss on his cheek before running up the stars and walking into his room.</p><p>The blonde slowly walked to the laptop where she saw the teacher indeed waiting for her.<br/>
“Hi”, she smiled softly.</p><p>“Good afternoon Miss...”, she inhaled as she shook her head slowly while raising an eyebrow, “are you going to tell me your last name this time or do I just keep calling you Henry’s Mom?”, she teased.</p><p>Emma let out a dry chuckle and smiled, “name’s Emma, Emma Swan”, and she watched the other woman smile at finally knowing her name.</p><p>“Regina Mills”, the teacher said before continuing, ‘Miss Swan-“</p><p>Emma interrupted her, “look, am I in trouble? or Henry? Because of what happened? I swear I’m so sorry I just wanted to bring something to drink-“</p><p>Regina was the one to cut the blonde off now, “Like mother like son”, she chuckled.</p><p>Emma just stared at her, confused.</p><p>“No you’re not in trouble, accidents happen. I know I may seem very intimidating but I promise I won't give you a punishment for spilling cocoa.”</p><p>“Then what did you need me for?”, Emma asked hesitatingly.</p><p>“I noticed you came into your son's room every now and then, this week.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry if that distracted you, I’ll try not to come in during your lessons anymore”, Emma was quick to apologize but Regina didn’t really seem to care about the apology.</p><p>“Oh don’t do that, dear”, is all she said, flicking a strand of hair between her fingers again.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You see, Miss Swan,” her rutted brown eyes lifted up to the screen and she pushed her glasses slightly more back on the bridge of her nose, “I didn’t mind your little visits, at all.”</p><p>Emma kept quiet because she knew the teacher was going to add something.</p><p>“In fact I found them quite amusing, though it’s not very polite to secretly stare at people, you intrigued me. So I invited you here to ask you if you maybe wanted to go grab a coffee together some time?” It almost sounded like she was scared to ask the question.</p><p>“Like, a date, you mean?”, Emma asked, a soft smile appearing on her face.</p><p>“If that is alright with you, I would like to call it a date. You seem to have found your way into my mind, not many people have that effect on me, Miss Swan, I’d love to get to know you more.”</p><p>“That’s more than alright with me”, Emma smiled widely and Regina followed her action.<br/>
“And please, you can call me Emma.”</p><p>“Well then, Émma, I’ll give you my number, and maybe you’re free tomorrow afternoon?”</p><p>“Definitely!”</p><p>“I’ll send you mine number through the chat, just text me with your name. So I hope we’ll see each other tomorrow then?”, Regina raised one eyebrow, waiting for some extra confirmation.</p><p>And Emma nodded heavily, “If you think I’m one to cancel a date with the woman who literally took my breath away when I first saw her, then you’re so wrong”, she smirked.</p><p>Regina blushed and smiled at the compliment and then playfully said: “Very well, because if you think I’m one to let pretty blondes with arms like yours down, then you’d be sorely mistaken, dear.”</p><p>And Emma felt like she was in highschool all over again, crushing on teachers.</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Emma heard Regina’s voice echoing through the hall, coming from upstairs, so she ran into the kitchen and prepared a hot cocoa with some cinnamon sprinkled on top, all of that in her favorite mug. She carefully hopped up their staircase and walked slowly to the room, careful not to spill any chocolate again.<br/>
Softly she knocked on the door before going in, almost tiptoeing, trying not to disturb too much. </p><p>“Hey”, she whispered, getting closer to the desk.</p><p>“Oh, hi honey”, Regina smiled as she felt Emma’s hand massage her neck softly.</p><p>“I made you some hot chocolate, cinnamon included”, the blonde said softly and held the mug out to her wife.</p><p>“Mmh,” Regina hummed content while taking over the mug and smirked, “I wonder how this tradition started.”</p><p>“I think it started somewhere around the time you taught 6th grade, a year before you started teaching 12th grade”, Emma grinned and Regina gave her a wink in return.</p><p>“I’ll let you continue your lesson now, say hi to Henry from me”, the blonde said to her love, even though she knew all too well Henry could hear her.</p><p>“I will, thank you for the cocoa darling”, Regina answered and pulled Emma in for a chaste kiss on the lips.<br/>
They heard one of the 24 students in the meeting groan and with no doubt it was Henry.</p><p>“See you in a bit”, Emma chuckled quickly and closed the door on her way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, ma says hi”, the brunette bluntly said as soon as Emma had left, causing some of the students to laugh.</p><p>“Very funny, mom”, Henry rolled his eyes but couldn’t contain a small smile.</p><p>“Regina, the poor child, don’t tease him like this”, she heard an elderly voice say right before Mary Margaret appeared on screen next to Henry.</p><p>“Oh great, now the grandmother has arrived, what are you going to do about it, Mary? Take away my gold star sticker?”</p><p>“Don’t test me, Regina”, Mary Margaret answered.</p><p>“We both know you love me too much to strip me of your most precious sticker”, the brunette joked around </p><p>“You got me”, Regina saw the other woman raise her arms as a sign of surrender.</p><p>Regina chuckled, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow while picking up my little prince, Mary”, widened her eyes quickly at the boy’s nickname, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to just tease Henry a little more.</p><p>Henry shook his head slightly in disparity while Mary Margaret laughed and gave him a pat on the back.<br/>
“Bye”, she smiled at Regina before disappearing off the screen.</p><p>Regina smiled back and then cleared her throat, “Now then, where were we..”, and continued her class.</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>The class ended after an hour and a half, and while everyone started to leave the meeting, she quickly called for Henry who hadn’t hung up yet.</p><p>“Henry, honey?”, she asked.</p><p>“I’m here”, she saw him wave through the screen and she smiled.</p><p>“Ma and I will pick you up tomorrow after your classes. Is that alright for you?”</p><p>The 17 year old boy nodded, "Yes, definitely.”</p><p>“Very well, we’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice evening with grandma and grandpa, and don’t let them feed you too much of those sugar coated things. Your grandma might believe all the nonsense they write on the packaging, but I’m not that naïve.”, Regina laughed when she heard Mary Margaret let out a fake gasp and a ‘hey!’ as if she was really hurt by the brunette’s remark.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Henry”, the brunette then smiled.</p><p>“See you, mom, I love you”, he smiled wildly as he waved to Regina.</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart”, the teacher waved back with a smile just as wide, before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>She was cleaning up some stuff on her desk when Emma walked in only 5 minutes later.</p><p>“Finished?”, the blonde asked and Regina answered that by closing her laptop, nodding, and turning around to her wife.</p><p>“Good”, Emma muttered while sneaking her arms around the brunette teacher’s waist. Russet brown eyes looked at her with lust, and the blonde knew she had the same look in her eyes.</p><p>Regina brought her face closer and gently nipped on Emma’s lower lip. The kiss deepened as Emma lowered her hands and scooped Regina up to place her carefully on the desk.</p><p>“Happy 6th anniversary”, Regina hummed against Emma’s lips between kisses and she felt the blonde pressing her body against her own, holding her close by the silk scarf tied around her neck.</p><p>“Happy 6 years”, Emma’s lips trailed off to her lover’s ear, “God, you have no idea how much I love you”, she whispered.<br/>
“I still remember that day as yesterday, those russet brown eyes of yours, staring at me intensely, I fell head over heels with you”, the blonde said while she sweetly sucked at the pulsating point at the brunette’s neck.</p><p>Regina shivered at the small touches and now she was the one to let her lips trail around every nook of Emma’s face. She gently set her teeth into the blonde’s earlobe and before she bit down, she whispered: </p><p>“You with your hair like silk and arms that make me go weak,” her lips touched Emma’s again, “I love you so much.”</p><p>Emma let out a soft moan, knowing that even after 6 years the rasp in Regina’s voice could bring her to her knees, and she knew it would never change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always: feedback / kudo’s are always vm appreciated !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>